jrotcwikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:JavierMC
Re: *Is this wiki active? -yes it is, but few seem interested on contributing. *Do admins wish to improve this wiki, and if so, why is there so little activity? -Yes, but I have a life. The other admin User:Videogamer32093 doesn't do any thing any more. I get on every few days and add a little here and a little there. So there is little activity because I am the only one on at times. *Should I continue to try to improve the content, since it appears to be a "dead" wiki? -Yes, and if you really add to wiki I will make you an admin so that way you can make this wiki will be less "dead". Kluft 04:12, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Promotion You have proven to be a reliable editor, and very active on this wiki. Your actions have improved this wiki and now you have the rights of Bureaucrat and Sysop (overall Administrator) and given the authority to make this wiki greater. -Thank You -Kluft 05:20, 5 September 2008 (UTC) The Main Image The Image:Jrotclogo.jpg is really cool, but it takes up to much space vertically and you must scroll down alot to see the rest of the page. I think it would look better with a logo that is smaller vertically. -Kluft 03:53, 8 September 2008 (UTC) New Image Good This new logo is fine. Kluft 03:01, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Its okay I forgive you, for I have not been around this last week also. I am still around and check regularly but have not been very active lately. -Kluft 16:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Template:Infobox Person I want to delete this template and have it merged with Template:Infobox Military Person because this template is much better and does the same thing and looks better. I just want your 2 cents before proceeding. -Kluft 01:27, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :I looked at it and agree that they are somewhat the same. I have no problem with the deletion of the infobox person. We can always leave out information concerning non-military affiliation in the military infobox.[[User:JavierMC|'«JavierMC»']]|[[User talk:JavierMC|'Talk']] 05:41, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good then, I will proceed. -Kluft 07:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) please respond asap i was wondering if you had the army junior-rotc LET 1 book. i have a powerpoint to do on feedback(giving and receiving) on page 144. they didnt give me my book because there was not enough to give to everyone and i want to finnish it today so tomorrow i wont have to be stuck presenting nothing. if you have that book please send me that paragraph because so far i havent been able to find anyone who has the book --~~The_Infamous_VK~~ :I'm really sorry but I do not have the book you need. I even searched the internet for an online pdf or something I could refer you too, but nothing online except to buy the book. I would think that if there were not enough books for each student to have one, then you should not be held responsible for not having a presentation due to lack of reference material, but alas that is not how it always works. Again, sorry I wasn't able to help. [[User:JavierMC|'«JavierMC»']]|[[User talk:JavierMC|'Talk']] 01:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The new format sucks... I noticed that you and myself have made no contributions to the wiki since October. This is around the time Wikia changed the layout of all their wiki's. The new layout burns my eyeballs and I hate it so much that I do not want to continue editing here. I am going to hand over the keys to user:Cod1. But I would like to here your input of making this user an administrator before proceeding. -Kluft 09:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I agree that the new format sucks big time. It is even harder to navigate. I've seen Cod1's posts and they seem well thought out and at least he is continuing the contributions to the wiki. I think it would be a good idea to give him the tools. Sorry about my lack of posting, real life has been in overdrive for me recently.[[User:JavierMC|'«JavierMC»']]|[[User talk:JavierMC|'Talk']] 05:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Very well, I well proceed. -Kluft 06:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC)